


Dog Days are Here

by RainbowDancer



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDancer/pseuds/RainbowDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura has somehow transformed into a dog overnight. She and Jane are taking it as easy as they can but others seem to give Maura headache with their attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fiction ever. Go easy on me alright. Also english is not my first language. Not even the second one.

Tuesday morning 7:45 AM, Boston. The great big city was begin to wake up and get to work. So was Jane Rizzoli, detective of Boston homicide unit. This morning went on as one of her typical mornings except one thing; Maura Isles, her best friend and colleague, was nowhere to be seen. Usually she would meet her first thing in the morning at the Division One Cafe or at least upper parts of the apartment where Jane worked, Maura liked to hang around Jane for whatever reason. Jane didn't mind tho, she liked to listen her googlemouth and sudden awkward situations with other people. Jane sometimes laughed at her, but silently she knew that she loved her for that.

"Any news, Korsak?", Jane asked as she put down her coffee and sat down to her desk. "Any of you seen Maura around?"

"No new case or anything, this will be relaxed day. And no, haven't seen Maura this morning", said Korsak and turned around to search for whatever file he was searching. Jane looked to Frost who shrugged and continued to finish his report.

"Maybe she's having a day off, Jane. We did finish the case yesterday", offered Korsak and sipped his coffee.

"No. I'd know about that..", muttered Jane. What's going on, Maura, we usually share everything. "I'm gonna call her, maybe she's stuck in a traffic", said the dark haired cop as she found her cellphone and started to dial up Maura's number. "Calling now.."

"Beep..Beep..Beep..." The phone rings.

"Beep..Beep..Click!" Someone got the phone.

"Hi Maura! I was wondering is everything alright, you were suppose to give me the finishing report this morning and--", Jane started a little bit uptight but soon got interrupted by weird noise she heard from the other end.

"Maura..? Are you there?" More unidentified noises and something that sounded like a whine. "OK, hang on a second. Frost could you track this call? Where's Maura?", Jane turned to Frost who immediately started tracking. He had the whole unit's cellphone numbers at his list already, just in case of possible emergencies like this.

The red ball in his screen focused on Maura's house.

"Alright, thank you Frost. And hang on Maura, I'm coming there". Jane shut the phone and took her gun, badge and keys. "OK guys, I'm going to check at Maura's, I'll call you if I need you."

"Right Jane, take it easy now. Maybe she just got stuck in the traffic", yawned Korsak and finished his coffee. This day was really going to be slow.

Frost perked up. "Yeah right, stuck on her 2000$ sheets." Jane mentally slapped Frost before storming out. She didn't like people to talk bad or make fun of Maura when she wasn't around to defend herself.

"What do you know about 2000$ sheets anyway, Frost..", she heard Korsak to sigh when the elevator's doors closed.

 - - -

At Maura's place Jane parked her car and nearly run to the door. She quickly searched for the keys and stepped in. The house inside looked untouched and neat, she hoped her friend would be too. Carefully she walked through the living room and kitchen to the farthest part of the apartment where the bedroom was.

With one single kick Jane opened the door and stepped in pointing her gun to a very confused looking dog that sat on Maura's bed. The dog was red coated husky with hazel eyes. Jane was sure she had seen a dog like that somewhere else, but couldn't place it. Something in the dogs eyes looked familiar.

"Maura?", Jane kept asking but her focus just went to the dog that now stood before her. "Mau..ra..?", she asked one final time until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up lying on the floor, she groaned and managed to get herself sitting position. Damn, what ever happened. She tried to remember, waking up in the morning, going to work, Maura missing, rushing to her apartment. Oh yeah, and the husky.

Which was wagging her tail and staring her at the end of the bedroom.

_Oh, thank god Jane! I was thinking you'd never wake up. Your cell has been ringing all the time and I'm scared._

Jane  got herself up and started to back off slowly until she got to the living room.

_No Jane! Where are you going? Don't leave me! I told you I'm scared._

She sat on carpet and watched as the husky got up, walked and positioned herself before Jane. This whole time the husky had her eyes locked to Jane. This is one meaningful husky, Jane thought and moved to give some space. Last thing she wanted was to get into a fight with Maura's husky.

But Maura didn't had any husky and now there was a husky and Maura was missing. Jane was thinking one book she read as a kid, it had a boy who turned into a mouse and disappeared. This wild idea popped into her head.

"Maura is this you?" Jane asked very clearly and looked into the husky's eyes.

_Why of course this is me. I went to bed last night as a human and woke up as a dog. What happened?_ Husky just stared and stared.

"OK, so.. If I'm telling the truth point me with your right paw. But if I'm false then point me with your left paw." Jane said very slowly and looked into a husky's eyes deeply.

_Alright Jane, I'm ready. But why are you speaking so slow? I woke up as a dog not as an idiot!_ Husky grunted and sat down.

"My name is Jane Rizzoli", Jane started.

_Yes, yes it is!_ Husky wagged her tail and pointed Jane with her right paw.

"Jo Friday is my mother and I saw Bass flying once." Jane was being very serious now.

_No, what are you talking about!? I thought that we had this agreement about-- Oh!_ Husky looked confused and finally pointed Jane with her left paw.

"And now, into the business. Are you Maura Isles?", Jane asked.

_Yes. Yes I am._ Husky pointed with her right paw.

"What happened last night? I mean.. do you have any idea what happened last night? What made you a dog?"

Left paw.

"Are you sure, Maura? Nothing unusual happened last night? Yesterday? Something new or out of common?"

Husky looked thoughtful and silent for awhile.

_No, everything went as usually. I finished my work, drove home. Took a shower and went out to run. Oh, now I remember! There was this loose dog, must have been a husky. Why can't they keep their dog on a leash? He just kept jumping on me and tried to lick my chin. And maybe he did. But the owner was very nice woman, she had to walk me to my house since the dog refused to leave my side. Dogs really can have such a strong will!_

Right paw.

"Did it included a dog? A Siberian Husky maybe?"

Right paw again.

"So, something unusual happened yesterday, and that included a Siberian Husky, such as you are now", Jane said out aloud and husky pointed her with a right paw again. "But are you in pain? Does it hurt anywhere?"

_No, I'm physically very fine, except I'm physically a dog. So.._ Husky pointed with a left paw and they both heard a low growling sound.

"So everything is fine except you are hungry", Jane said and got up from the floor. She walked into a kitchen to see what was in Maura's refrigerator. Husky soon followed and sit beside thinking woman.

_I would like to have some breakfast waffles, please._

"You don't have any dog food here so we just have to adapt you something", Jane turned to husky and looked kinda sorry.

_What do you mean dog food? I want waffles!_ Husky stood up.

"I bet you haven't given Bass breakfast, I should fix him something while I'm thinking about your diet", said the dark haired woman and started to pile some strawberries to a plate she had placed on a floor. Husky just stared longingly at the berries when Jane left and Bass that was about to eat them all. Jane was searching something to eat and was practically half in the fridge.

Chicken, that's something that dogs eat, Jane thought and took plate of cold chicken out to table. She closed the fridge door and started to cut little pieces of chicken into another plate that would soon be placed on floor next to Bass. When it was done, she gave the plate to husky.

_Well, I can't eat at the table anymore._ The husky looked very disappointed.

"I'm sorry Maura, you just have to eat on the floor", said Jane and sit next to the plate and watched as the husky started slowly to eat. Jane sat down on the floor to watch, Maura looked very good even when she was canine. Shiny red coat and soft white underfur, bright hazel eyes. Subconsciously Jane reached her hand to pet Husky's fur.

_Jane, if you don't mind._  Husky stopped eating for awhile and stared at Jane.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I guess I just have natural urge to pet cute animals, not like Korsak, he pets all the animals. If Rondo would turn into a cat I bet he'd wanted to pet him too", said Jane and laughed. She kept her hands to herself.

_Thank you, Jane. And did you just call me cute?_ Husky rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

"Did you just rolled your eyes to me Maura?! I'll get you for this, one day..", dark haired woman smiled. "And it's good that you got to keep your state of intelligence for understanding human speech. I think we are doing rather well."

_Rather well? I'm sorry, if your opinion of well is that you're laughing and I've transformed into some kind of a Siberian Husky for you to pet, you are death wrong._ Husky finished eating and started to walk away.

"Maura, where are you going? Hey, I just text'd Frost that I should be back soon and it seems like I have to take you too. So, com'on. We're leaving." Jane got up from the floor and walked opposite direction, towards the front door.

_Well, excuse-me. I'm going to use bathroom before I go anywhere. It won't take long--_ Husky turned her head and looked very confused.

Jane walked to husky and asked what's wrong. "Where are you going, we should be going now." But the husky walked to the bathroom door and stared confused.

_Please Jane, open the door. I'm not going to do this outside._ Husky turned her head to the door.

"Oh, you need to do your business? It's good thing I keep Jo Friday's extra collar and leash here", Jane said and turned around to the front door. There she took adjustable collar and leash. "Alright, Maura. Com'on girl!"

_I can't believe what you're going to do to me. And please don't call me a girl!!_ Husky put her ears down and turned her head away.

"Ok, I won't use the leash but you have to wear this collar if we're going to get going", Jane insisted.  Husky didn't move. "Compromise? I open backdoor to garden, where you can take care of your business and I don't use Jo Friday's leash on you." Husky run to the backdoor.

As soon as Jane opened the door, husky run into a bush. After a moment, she came back to check the garden and found husky lying on the grass. "Are you done, let's go!", Jane felt good in odd way. Her best friend had suddenly transformed into a dog in one night but it wasn't so bad having cute dog with Maura's super intelligent brain. Jane liked dogs and was sure Jo Friday liked dog-version of Maura too.

No, I must not put it that way, Jane thought, as she clipped collar around Maura's neck. "It's ok Maura. I'll take this right away when we get back to home, and I promise, this will be very short day. Just one report."

_Please._ Husky whined and put her ears down.

"I don't know how it feels for you, but we'll figure out to turn you back to human as soon as possible", Jane said and hugged Maura. She felt suddenly very bad, of course she loved her best friend and wanted her back. She missed her googlemouth already.

Husky wagged her tail. It felt very good being held after such events. Of course she loved Jane and missed how they used to talk and joke at work.

_Work? Will I be ever able to work again? Not like this anyhow, or maybe I could be detection dog? I miss my human body._

Jane stood up and closed the backdoor. Husky looked sad. "It's ok, we'll find a way", Jane said and started to walk towards the front door as husky followed.

_This is going to be so hard. I've never heard any humans transforming into a canines. Or other way around. Jane, we have some serious studying and researching to do. I'll take this as a challenge!_ Suddenly husky got new energy and let out a bark.

"Yeah, I got your energy Maura. We'll try anything", said Jane with confidence. "But we have to figure out what to call you to others, I can't just suddenly have a dog called Maura, right?"

_Yes, I guess we have to name my canine-form. How about Lassie, I loved her story when I was kid. Or Hachiko? The famous Japanese dog who waited her owner nine years even after he was dead!_ Husky's eyes sparkled as Maura's big brain thought for a good name.

"That's it! I don't know what are you thinking in that canine head of yours but I'm gonna call you Sparky", Jane said and opened the front door for them to get out.

_What?! Jane, no!_ But husky couldn't help but follow her to the car and sit silently as Jane drove to work. 

 


End file.
